


【RESTRICTED】艳后02（海云）二版

by YAOZHIII



Category: YZ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOZHIII/pseuds/YAOZHIII
Summary: *侍卫x王后*失禁情节
Relationships: 海云
Kudos: 12





	【RESTRICTED】艳后02（海云）二版

王后的脚受伤了，这在王宫里是件大事。  
国王在的时候尚且不碍事，但是一旦国王出去处理事务，王后的移动就变成了问题。  
宫里的侍女们七手八脚仍旧搀扶不稳，在金钟云第三次险些摔倒在地后，总管的苏芙姐姐终于传信让国王送人前来照看。  
着国王命令过来的总共五六人，说是让王后自己挑两个合意的。王后手指捻着些香料粉末随意抬头看了一眼，“便他吧。”  
“这......您就留一位吗？”苏芙问道。  
“只是些日常的移动，不用那么多人。”  
虽然有些不放心王后挑的那个不太稳重的少年模样的侍卫，但王后坚持，苏芙也只好把其他人都打发走了。  
目送总管带着其他人出去，少年明眸一转马上活络的起来，跪在王后调香的矮桌前支着脑袋问：“您为什么会留下我啊？”  
王后这才抬头正眼看了他一眼，那双眼睛连额头上名贵的宝石都黯然失色。  
王后抬起手，刚拨弄完香檀的手指一片艳红，往侍卫嘴唇上一抹便是一道娇艳的桃色，“因为你长得好看。去后面待着吧。”  
侍卫有些晕乎乎的起身站到一边去，想法在我能不能擦嘴和王后笑得真好看之间纠结成一团。苏芙带着水果回来时对着年轻人连连打量，显然是不明白就出去了一会儿这嘴是怎么了。只有王后独自弯着嘴角，一副心情很好的样子。

此后除了更衣化妆之类的精细活，李东海几乎承包了王后身边所有的工作，然而总管苏芙的怨言却越积越多。这位名叫李东海的侍卫竟然是国王座前第一侍卫长，只是这为人处世也未免有些太粗糙了，这已经不是行事莽撞可以解释过去的了，简直是处处僭越！王后泡好的茶端起就饮，侍女给王后梳妆他却拿着王后的首饰件件赏玩，这些琐事王后包容就罢了，肢体接触竟也毫不避讳，一有新鲜玩意就往王后身边蹭，看得她直皱眉头。  
后来伺候王后睡觉时苏芙委婉的提醒了两句。  
“你也太操心了，苏芙。他不过是个孩子，儿时还常往我家跑呢，你就当他是我弟弟好了。”  
小小年纪坐到那个位置上可不是孩子能办到的，苏芙还想说两句，但见王后一副无所谓的样子只得打住，左右不过一个月，还是尽快给王后养好伤打发他离开吧。  
这么想着，苏芙出门时不忘警告地瞪了睡在外殿的李东海一眼，而后者则马上对着这个姐姐露齿一笑，实在是让人苛责不起来。

苏芙走后李东海例行检查门窗然后知会王后一声，一般没有要紧的事两人便是各自入睡。王后并不喜欢睡觉时有人在旁边，这让他无法平静入睡，因此总是会遣散侍女，就连李东海也是勉强留在外殿，支着道屏风。  
“王后，都准备妥当了。就寝前您还有什么吩咐吗？”李东海站在屏风外面完成机械的问候。  
“......你进来一下。”过了一会儿王后的声音才透过屏风传来。  
李东海有些意外，还是不敢耽误地侧身进入。  
王后一身月白色的浴衣坐在床边，卸下妆容与饰物，没有了平日的威严，黑发雪肤，更像是个青涩的少年。李东海走近了些，一边询问一边紧紧盯着眼前的人。王后只看了一眼便避开了他的眼神，神态一如平常时的平静矜贵，发红的耳尖却平添几分风情。  
“带我去一下后殿吧。苏芙走的时候大概忘记准备夜壶了。”王后的声音钻进耳朵，有点凉凉的。  
“没问题，王后。”神经大条的李侍卫长两步走过去，一弯腰就把王后抱起。这一次的动作却不似平时小心仔细，金钟云吓了一跳，慌忙扯住少年人胸口的布料皱了皱眉头。  
少年却仿佛没有感觉到王后的不满似的，低头迎上王后的目光展颜一笑。不得不说，那时候王后说此人长得好看并不是敷衍，李东海的长相放眼整个国都都算是排得上号的，这些年来上门求亲的男女皆有，从未间断。不同于声名在外的金希澈那般浓墨重彩，李东海给人的感觉更加澄澈，尤其一双黑曜石般的眼睛总是明亮的，仿佛一眼就能望到底。  
被他笑颜一晃金钟云也不好发作什么，安静的窝在怀里不再出声。  
“王后，到了。”  
“嗯，把我放下你可以出去了。”扶上李东海的肩膀，金钟云已经做好了下地的准备。  
“是吗？我以为您想让我留下来。”少年笑盈盈的声音在耳边响起。  
“......什么？”  
“我猜，苏芙姐姐这么仔细王后的一个人，是肯定不会忘记准备夜壶的。”李东海一边说一边顺从金钟云的挣扎把他放了下来，只是一只手却顺势钻进了王后的里衣。  
“既然您叫我进来了，我就当您是需要我的服务好了。”李东海一手挽着王后的腰帮他减轻脚上的压力，一手毫不客气地挑逗着王后腿间的软肉。  
“嗯......”金钟云抓着李东海裸露在外的半截小臂，咬着嘴唇别过头去，堪堪系着的浴衣经过一番揉弄散开来，顺着肩膀滑下去大半截。  
李东海看着裸露在自己眼前的肩颈也没有客气，轻吻慢舔，四处点火。很快白皙的肤色泛起薄粉，王后的喘息也更加清晰。  
“这么快就硬起来了，您果然是‘蓄谋已久’吧？”  
“李侍卫长说什么呢......‘蓄谋已久’的不只是我吧？”金钟云微微侧头，虽然眼角一片艳色，气息也不甚平稳，眼神却凉凉薄薄的，带着点讥讽式的挑逗。  
李东海也不反驳，咧嘴一笑，加快了手上的动作。  
“啊嗯......”金钟云仰着头靠在李东海的颈窝，喉结滚动一副很是享受的样子。  
李东海看着怀里王后一副放松惬意的模样突然问道，“看来您现在是不想解手了？”  
这一问金钟云才想起自己方才确实是想来如厕的，谁知李东海动手太快，倒是他自己落了个猝不及防。而现在已经到了状态，有尿也尿不出来了.....金钟云此时才明白李东海此番动作的意义，不由在心理暗骂。  
少年感觉到怀里明显僵硬了的身体更开心了，伸手转过王后的脸吻了上去，强行打开他气得紧咬的牙齿。金钟云恨不得狠狠给他舌头来一下，忍了又忍还是没舍得下去嘴。  
感觉到王后从紧绷到泄气的变化，李东海才完全放下心来，吻得也更加火热和撩拨。而金钟云也不再故作矜持，直接转过身挽住李东海的脖子，完全把自己的身体交给了对方。  
李东海抬起金钟云一条腿盘在腰间，手指向隐秘的穴口探去。意外的是王后的后穴竟然已经有些濡湿了，手指很容易就进入了王后的身体。对于这样敏感的身体李东海自然是非常喜欢的，王后后穴的肠肉湿热柔软，一刻不停的挤压着入侵的异物，想也知道性器放进去定是无比销魂。  
这个样子李东海并不担心金钟云会吃不下，手指开拓了几下找到金钟云的敏感点后，便准备上阵了。  
正被服务得哼哼唧唧的金钟云突然两脚一空，整个人被李东海悬空抵在墙上。  
”你......“  
“王后脚还有伤，不宜长时间站立。苏芙姐姐的叮嘱我可不敢忘。”李东海一本正经地笑道，龟头已然靠着重力突破了暴露的穴口。  
饶是金钟云也没想到，看着是个不谙世事的少年人，哪学来的这些玩法。然而身下逐渐增强的挤压感和撕裂感让他无暇去想这些问题。  
“等等，你慢点......”  
“王后您可别冤枉我，我什么都没动。”  
你当然没动，你别抱着我的腿啊？金钟云咬牙，重力才不理会你是不是受得了，只是一味的下坠，很快少年的阴茎已经进入多半截了。  
“东、东海......”金钟云没想要挑战一口气坐到底是什么滋味。因为李东海住在外殿的缘故，他已经好多天没有自己玩过后面了，一时间吃下这种东西确实有些费劲。  
少年却并不理会王后言语里的哀求，此时他眼里的王后就像个被人擒住尾巴的人鱼，怕得要死却放不下身段开口求饶，薄汗像是因为紧张而竖起的鳞片，给王后的胴体渡上一层珠光的色泽，眼睛里的水色似有似无，其中的恐惧和祈求教他的神色更加生动迷人。  
“不要......啊......全...全部进去了......”李东海把金钟云的腿缠到自己腰间，向前欺近了一步。这一步代表着提腰，直接将整根肉茎送入了金钟云身体里。  
“我开始动了哦。”  
“别！啊......啊恩......东海等、等一下......嗯......”疼痛是肯定有的，但并不是不能忍。金钟云又出了一层薄汗，两腿也不由自主的紧绷起来。  
李东海亲吻着他的耳朵、脸颊、嘴唇、脖颈帮他进入状态，很快金钟云也习惯了被贯穿的感觉，肠液不断分泌，操熟了的后穴不但湿软，甚至还会主动吸附。李东海低咒一声，托着金钟云的大腿彻底抽送起来。  
整个后殿的空气仿佛都沸热起来，粗喘和呻吟交互不绝，肉体碰撞的声音格外响亮。  
“东、东海......不行......要、要射了......”金钟云一手攀着李东海的脖子，一只手抬起用小臂挡着眼睛，不同寻常的红色从脸颊一直蔓延到脖子。  
“现在射了，是精液还是尿液呢？”少年一边干着一边有些恶意地放纵自己的顽劣。  
“呜......”金钟云被他一说后穴又是一阵紧缩。  
“不如我们一起试试吧，哥。”李东海凑近金钟云的脸，把他的手臂拉下来，露出了那双情欲慢慢的眼睛。  
“不！啊...啊...！”对于少年突然地冲刺金钟云猝不及防，欲望翻滚将他冲刷的稀碎，过于集中的高强度刺激影响了大脑对身体的控制，很快金钟云就恐惧的发现他已经无法抑制住射精的欲望了。恐惧和排尿感的屈辱是最好的催情剂，后穴快速收缩，爽到的李东海又是狠狠几下。  
“呼......哥...我们一起吧。”李东海的声音敲打在耳膜上，金钟云再也忍不了了，精液注入体内的瞬间痛苦呜咽着迎来了失禁。白色的精液喷射着洒在胸前和小腹，之后尿液不受控制的从终于松弛下来的尿道里排出，而金钟云则双眼发昏，便失去了意识。

一夜过去王后好像变了个人，曾经恨不得把李东海当亲弟弟疼着，谁知今天刚一睁眼二话不说就把李侍卫长扫地出门，甚至还在侍卫长“离职”前给了两脚。  
李东海一边快速飞窜出门一边顺手接了一个王后砸过来的苹果，咔嚓一口，果然好吃。侍卫长顾自笑着，扬长而去。


End file.
